


Brothers Destiny

by Jazzy_J_Wolf



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Draconian Deceit, Draconian Virgil, Elf Emile, Elf Logan, Enemies to Friends, Human Roman, Khajiit Patton, Khajiit Remy, human remus, human thomas, the boys go through some shit in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_J_Wolf/pseuds/Jazzy_J_Wolf
Summary: In a world torn by war, four brothers are destined to come together to put an end to it.But will they be able to save the day or will their troubles destroy their supposed destiny.
Kudos: 2





	Brothers Destiny

The sun had just passed the horizon when Logan received the request for an immediate audience with the town's Seer. It wasn't unheard of for his cousin to call upon him to help decipher one of his visions, but being called this early was definitely something new.  Though it was peaceful to walk through Alvis at this time of morning. Not many people were out yet, leaving the streets practically empty. The birds singing their morning songs mixed beautifully with the waterfall in the town's square. Logan spared a glance at the river below him as he passed over one of the many bridges that made up Alvis.

Knocking on his cousin's door was the end of the peace. The large old wood was yanked open revealing a very dishevelled version of his cousin. The man's hair was a mess and his glasses hung dangerously off his face. Logan had no time to react as he was pulled into a hug, then held tightly at arms length.

"Logan you are not going to believe this, I had a vision!"

"You are a Seer Picani, I believe that's quite natural for you" Logan replied a little confused.

"No no, well I mean yes, but it's different this time" Picani let go and moved so Logan could come inside.

Once the door was shut, Picani moved ahead of his younger cousin, picking up a few books as he went. Taking in the room Logan noticed just how much of a mess it was, books, historical scrolls and paper were everywhere. Picking up the closet scroll next to his foot, Logan was taken off guard at the context.

**_'New Draconian History'_ **

"Picani, you're looking into Draconian history? I thought you wanted nothing to do with the war?"

"I didn't until my vision last night"

Picani dumped the books he collected on his desk and turned back to Logan with a smile.

"And like I've said Logan you don't have to be so formal, where family, you can just call me Emile"

Logan only nodded at his cousin's statement, coming to stand next to him at his desk.

"So what was this vision of yours, was it about the war?"

“I am certain about it, and I’m just so excited and proud of you!” Emile proclaimed as he moved forward to grip his baby cousins shoulders.

“Did you get a vision of me?” Logan asked as he pushed Emile’s hands off his shoulders.

Emile’s smile only increased, not taking any offence to Logan brushing off his hands, knowing all too well that his cousin wasn't that comfortable with contact. 

“I DID! I always knew you were meant for something amazing Logan, and now I know what that is!”

Logan could feel his face heating up from all of his cousin's words, good goddess he hated how compliments made him react. Shaking his head to cool it a little, Logan sat down at the desk as Emile did the same.

“This vision was really clear, one of my clearest actually. There are only a few details here and there that I’m not quite sure about, but your smart Logan, I have no problem knowing that you’ll figure them out when the time comes”

Logan nodded listening to what the other was saying, though he couldn’t help but smile at Emile calling him smart, being called smart was something he could handle, as he already knew this and was quite proud of it.

“At first there was just darkness, then I saw you Logan, and you brought this beautiful aura of ocean blue. To your left your friend Patton stepped out of the darkness, bringing a calm sky blue aura with him. And to your right, your other friend Roman, with him came a bright red aura. Then someone I've never seen before stepped in front of you. With him came a rich purple aura. You all stood in a circle, your auras started being drawn to the centre of it, slowly a sword emerged from it. Someone picked it up and held it high in the sky, then plunged it into the darkness. The darkness screamed in pain and disappeared"

Emile’s voice trailed off a little as a sad smile crept onto his face. He locked eyes with Logan, and his smile grew bigger and brighter again.

“And then I saw you, in the middle of a group hug with your friends, with the biggest smile I’ve ever seen on you”

To say Logan was floored would be an understatement. He had so many questions, but knew his cousin wouldn’t be able to answer them. The two sat in silence for a while, letting the information set in. Holding up his hand Logan waved it over a few of the scrolls sitting next to him. Dark blue magic covered them as well as his hand. With a flick of his wrist, the scrolls floated off to their proper places. Once they had settled the blue glow disappeared.

"These auras you saw, they obviously relate to our magic, but Roman's human, I don't believe he has any magic"

Picani nodded, "yes I was thinking about that, it is rare for humans to possess magic, but not impossible. Roman's aura was red, your friend may have magic in his blood and not even realise it"

Logan agreed with his cousin's theory. Well that was one question down.

"One of us stabbed the darkness, you believe this has something to with the Draconian war?"

"I do. The Draconian Queen goes by many names. The Humans call her the Dragon Witch, the Khajiit call her The Deceiver, we Elves call her Queen Orma and thanks to reading these scrolls I've found out that the Draconian people refer to her as The Darkness"

Well there was no questioning what the vision was about now.

"But it wasn't just that Logan, the third member that joined you in my vision was a Draconian"

Letting out an annoyed sigh Logan stood, though he stayed leaning on the desk. This was a lot to think about, he hated not knowing all the details but there was little he could do. With the vision being so vague there was little for Logan to take control of, leaving him to just let it all play out. 

Picani smiled softly at his baby cousin, standing up he walked to the far end of the room to pick up a package, it was wrapped tightly with a small pink bow on top. Walking back to Logan he gently pat his shoulder to pull him from his thoughts. Logan pulled away from the table, looking at the small gift being placed in his hands. 

“I was saving this for your birthday, but I think you could use this now” Picani smiled as he gestured for Logan to open it. 

Carefully undoing the bow and unwrapping the gift, left Logan shocked at the beauty of the book that sat inside. The dark leather was embossed with stars of all shapes and designs, in the middle of them all, sat the constellation Aquila. A rich golden latch held the book close, keeping it’s context safe.

“Emily this is outstanding, thank you” Logan couldn’t hide his smile as he undid the latch and looked through the empty pages, his mind already thinking of all the wonderful studies he could write inside.

“I thought you could use it to study the vision, you know, like jot down notes about things that could be connected to it. I’m extremely interested in how this is all going to play out”

“Yes I believe that would be a satisfactory use for it. I’m actually heading to the Khajiit kingdom today. Patton has asked for my assistance transporting some goods, It will be interesting hearing his take on the matter. I still have a few things to pack for my journey, so could you write your vision in it while I do so, I know your ink takes some time to dry” 

“Of course I’m more than happy to. Go get ready and by the time you come back it should be all done and dry” Picani answered as he started his search through the mess that was his desk to find the ink and quill he had been using last night. 

Logan left Piani’s home, entering the now much busier Alvis streets. The sounds of birds singing, and the running water of the waterfall were drowned out by merchants setting up their stalls. Returning home was a much less enjoyable experience thanks to all the noise. Grimacing Logan rubbed his temple, knowing he would have to walk through the busy streets two more times today. 

Packing his final items took no time at all, he was thankful that Patton lived on the outskirts of the Khajiit kingdom, it shouldn’t take him more than half a day to arrive. Pulling his satchel over his shoulder, he gave it a quick once over making sure he had everything he needed. Seeing nothing a miss, he quickly made his way back over to Picani’s.

Entering the Seer’s home, Logan was glad to see that his cousin had done some cleaning.

“Emile?” Logan called out into the seemingly empty home.

When no reply came, Logan made his way over to his cousin’s desk, hoping his book would be there. The elf let out a sigh of relief finding the book sitting open, with a note laying next to it. Unlike the writing in the book the note was rushed and messy.

“Sorry I couldn’t see you off Logan, a fight has broken out and they need my help to resolve it, safe travels”

Logan smiled at the note, he could never understand how his cousin could connect with people on an emotional level so quickly, the elf was a genius when it came to fixing problems. Picking up his book Logan noted that Picai had added another small note at the bottom of the page.

“Destiny has been revealed today, I pray that she is kind and that you find happiness in what she brings”

**Author's Note:**

> oof okay, this is my first Sander Sides Fic and I've been thinking about it for a while. I know the beginning isn't much, but I would love to hear what ya'll think so far!
> 
> I also made some small drawings based off this fic.
> 
> How the sides look in my Au and some base info for them - https://www.instagram.com/p/B_CXfR6jvXG/?hl=en  
> and dumb conversation between Roman and Virgil (which I may actually add in a later chapter) - https://www.instagram.com/p/B-7P6AwjK0-/?hl=en


End file.
